Miles Warren (Earth-616)
| Death = | HistoryText = Prof. Miles Warren was once a professor of biochemistry at Empire State University. At some point, he studied genetics under the tutelage of the High Evolutionary, but was expelled from the Evolutionary's headquarters when he proved to be unstable. He received further training and equipment from Maelstrom. Warren fell in love with one of his students, Gwen Stacy, who was the girlfriend of Peter Parker. After Gwen was killed by the original Green Goblin, Warren turned his attention towards methods of cloning, inspired by the creation of a full-grown frog to attempt to clone humans. When he killed his lab partner Anthony Serba (who had discovered the truth) Warren became completely insane, developing the personality of the Jackal as he tried to convince himself that someone else had killed his assistant, rather than he. In his first appearance as the Jackal, he attempted to manipulate the Punisher into killing Spider-Man (this was the popular anti-hero's first appearance), but when the Punisher learned of the Jackal's deception, he turned against Warren. The Jackal - with the aid of a Scrier, working for the Green Goblin - subsequently worked to create clones of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. However, his first apparently successful attempt quickly began to show signs of degeneration. It was much later revealed that this clone managed to escape before Warren could kill him, and would come to be known as the serial killer called Kaine. Warren then refined the process, and although several more failures resulted, he eventually successfully created clones of Gwen, then Peter, who did not suffer from the tell-tale degeneration. The Parker clone and the Jackal were both apparently killed in battle with Spider-Man. Gwen's clone was later1988 captured by the High Evolutionary, who had once been Miles Warren's teacher. He told Spider-Man that she was, in fact, not a clone, but a normal woman named Joyce Delaney whom Warren had altered with a genetic virus. One of his followers, Daydreamer of the Young Gods, restored her memories. Later events, however, suggested that the High Evolutionary had lied and Joyce Delaney never existed. Many years later, it was revealed that both men had survived the explosion and went into hiding. However, in the intervening years a clone of Miles Warren appeared, and actually married the Gwen Stacy clone. The Jackal's research was also used to create the several incarnations of the villain Carrion, one of whom was thought to be another clone of the Jackal. He also used his experiments to mutate his own DNA; prior to these events, the Jackal's physical abilities had merely been the result of training rather than any superhuman powers. The Peter Parker clone, unaware that the Jackal lived, took the name Ben Reilly, and went into exile. Years later, he returned to New York City, allied himself with Spider-Man, and became the Scarlet Spider. The Jackal returned at this point and convinced both Parker and Reilly that Reilly was the real Peter Parker and that the other man was the clone, and created a number of other Peter Parker clones who came into conflict with Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider, and Kaine. Ultimately, the Jackal, in the process of attempting to kill and replace millions of people with clones he could control, was killed falling off a tall building while trying to save the Gwen clone, who was saved by Spider-Man Shortly after, Parker retired to spend more time with his pregnant wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, and Ben Reilly briefly replaced him as Spider-Man, until he died at the hands of the Green Goblin, finally revealing in the process that Parker was and always had been the original Spider-Man.Peter Parker, Spider-Man #75 The Jackal was later shown to be alive once again, although it was unclear whether this was the original Jackal, another clone of Warren, or an unrelated character who assumed the Jackal persona. Calling himself The Professor he allied with Hammerhead and attempted to gain influence in the criminal underworld but was defeated and jailed by Daredevil and Punisher. Jackal recently appeared again, this time planning to use a device to give everyone in New York City Spider-Powers, the driving force of the 2011 Spider-Island story arc that plunged New York City into chaos. It is revealed that the virus eventually turns the infected into spider monsters (Steve Rogers among them in the form of "Spider-King"), that Warren is working for The Queen, and he has also re-employed Kaine. Eventually, he and the Queen plotted to turn the spider virus airborne and infect the entire planet. After Venom and Spider-Man ruin their plans, Queen seemingly kills Warren with a sonic scream, though this was later revealed to be yet another clone. Following Queen's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Venom, and Steve Rogers, Warren gathers DNA samples from the remaining husks of Queen and Spider-King. When the young hero Alpha appeared on the scene, Warren sought to clone an army of the super-powered teen. Kidnapping his parents, Warren lured Spider-Man and Alpha to his base, where the scientist was able to take Alpha's DNA and clone him, intending on using the super-powered clones to mate with the clones of the Spider-Queen and create a perfect race of humans. However, to Warren's disappointment, the clones of Alpha were not powered as his powers did not alter his DNA. The clones were destroyed soon after and Warren escaped capture once more. After Spider-Man battled a mysterious spider creature with mutant genes, it was revealed after it changed back to human form that it was a hybrid of mutant, human and spider genes with Mister Sinister's trademark, but in the end it was The Jackal who managed to access to Sinister's genetic material to work on a new species. | Powers = After regeneration, Miles Warren had the strength, speed and agility of a jackal, amplified to super-human levels. | Abilities = Miles Warren was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Skilled martial artist and gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Advanced gadgets and devices as needed. Access to state-of-the-art laboratories. | Transportation = | Weapons = (Formerly) Drug-tipped, electro-prod claws. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Clone Saga Category:Spider Island Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Mutates